


DanGanFan Pride Motn

by Picochu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Death, F/F, F/M, Fortnite Dances, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Pride, Sex, Suicide, Tag, ah yes mr secretary, dont read this if you havent read danganfan, ok when i typed that in i found the tag grammar porn and wtf is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu
Summary: I live in the Fortnite Therapy Center now. Please save me.Spoilers for my multichapter fic DanGanFan.
Relationships: Ash Ketchup/Caden Yellow, Bokki Konryu/Liam Smith, Cherry Alruna/Johanna Mango, Ningyo Shi/Shizu Sweet, Sentoki Ketsueki/Jibun Okora, Shizu Sweet/Naka Yurei, Zoe God/Blaine Yellow
Kudos: 1





	DanGanFan Pride Motn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who is now blessed with this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+is+now+blessed+with+this).



> you are now blessed with this

“Hey shizu we need to break up.” Naka said, crying very very hard.

“Oh no but why I am so sad” Shizu cried out as his eyeballs popped out of his head.

“its because I am dead now” Naka said before exploding.

“Oh no j am so sad cake cake cake cake cake” Shizu cried out, cakes shooting out of his mouth.

“I am now in love with u even tho I literaölly have a goddamn boyfriend that I killed bokki for but oof who needs continuity I think ive talked more in this than ive ever talked in the actual story” Ningyo announced.

“do u like cakes and pies” Shizu cried.

“I like creampies!” Nin announ ced, immediately starting to have sex with shizu.

“I hate you” Cherry noted.

“I hate you even more” Johanna moane before she kissed her, making her explode cuz shes an ai and how did she even kiss her.

“Oh no now that shes dead I cant kill her.” Ash cried.

“You can just kill me instead you onii chan” Cafen flirted.

“Why are you Japanese” Ashked.

“Im that one wpman from avenue qq.” Ash said before kissing her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Sentoki screamed, screaming a scream.

“I ate my gf so now lets fucc” Nibun suggested.

“Ah yes” Sentoki responded.

“Mr secretarx!” Zoe yelled, shooting blaine

“Bif oof” Blaine responded.

“I love u and I will avenge you” Zoe said before quickly developing cancer in every part of her body.

“I love you, Liam.” Bokki stated.

“I l-l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-t-too, B-B-B-Bokki…” Liam agreed, dipping Bokki´s face in hot sauce, burning off his skin.

“oof” Bokki cvied out, dying of death.

“Oh no now youre dead” Liam note before pointing a gun to his head. And without Cherry to remove his hand, he died.

“Don’t I have a gf” Jibun asked as she did the sex thing with sentok

“I dunno” Sentok responded before she transformed into sans undertale fortnite dancing on jibuns grave.

“Im npot ded tho” Jibun responded before being thanps snapped by sans undertale.

That killed liam, jibun, blaone sentok, caden, ningyo, amber, cheri and shizu.

“Dud wtf” Ash asked as suddenly Pennywise appeared and ate the lower half of her body before fortnite dancing backwards into cerezas eyeball.

“wait how were cheri cherr and I in the same place that makes no sense” Cereza asked before becoming a large pumpkin.

“lol wtf is happening” Odoroki asked.

And just like that, Odotoki was the lone survivor of this massacre.

Day-END

Chapter-END

1 Student left.

**Author's Note:**

> naked died first


End file.
